No Thanks Nurse Gadget
Plot: Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Scooby Doo * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Artemis - Himself * Luna - Herself * Emerald - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Quotes: * Susan Roman: Huh. I guess it's Rebecca's turn to get 'The Treatment.'(She Looks around her room wich is a big mess) Mina totally annihilated my room. * Mina':' Hi. Here's your soup. I hope it's hot enough this time. * Rebecca Cunningham':' (to Artemis) This time? What does she mean? * Artemis':' She made soup for Amy and Lita. Amy's was like glue and Lita's was way too cold. * Mina':' So, I made some mistakes, but I think trying counts. Anyway, this time it should be just right. * Mina':' (She places the tray in front of Rebecca on the bed.) Here. Rebecca Cunningham':' Oh, you shouldn't have. * (Rebecca looks at ?????, who is looking really sweet in anticipation) * Rebecca Cunnigham':' (thinking) Hope I don't regret this. * (Rebecca takes a bit of the soup. A moment passes, then...''gasps and Screaming with Fire out her Mouth and paniting Heavly) * Mina':' Oh, Raye, are you okay? Oh no! * ''[(Artemis tastes the soup and looks like he's going to cry.):''' Mina, it's way too spicy! * Mina:' Umm, maybe eat it with ice water? I just wanna help out. Come on, give me a chance. * Artemis: Don't know if we can survive a chance. * (''Raye stirs.) * Raye: Oh, ????, I'd like to get some rest now. * Mina: You need rest? Good idea. Just let me get this hot pot out of your way... * (Mina accidentally spills the hot soup all over Raye. Artemis jumps to the floor and covers his head.) Artemis':' She's a disaster! * Mina: Raye, let me make you more comfortable. I'll just straighten out your sheets... * (With a accidental tug, Mina knocks Raye onto the floor.) * Artemis: Poor Raye. Try not to get too upset with the Klutzoid Queen. She mean well. * Raye':' She does, does she? Well, with friends like her, who needs Lahwhinie? * (Mina finishes making the bed without any more accidents.) * Mina: Okay, Raye, your bed's all ready for you. Now you can have your rest. * Raye gets into bed) * Mina: Aha! (She'' picks up an audio-cassette she remembered) '' I brought this great Sounds of the Sea tape. It'll really help relax you. (sHE stands in front of Raye's stereo trying to work it.) Now, let's see. How does this thing-a-ma-bob work? Where's the switch? Ah... what does this do? Maybe it's this one, or... no, it's gotta be here. Hmm, uh, um... aha! Bingo! * (????? turns a switch and a rock band comes out of the speakers with the volume turned up to the max.) * Mina Hey, that doesn't sound like my sea tape! * ('' fiddles with the buttons once more, managing to turn the music off, by blowing up the stereo.]'' * (Mina Laughs) * (Raye looks like she's about to attack Mina.) * Mina: Well, it's really funny! My sea tape is still okay, but you might need to get a new tape deck, Raye. * Raye: (thinking) She's trying to kill me! I know she is! Now get out! * (Raye'' screams so loudly that ???? and Artemis take the hint and high-tail it out of there.]'' Trivia: * ???? making messing up every home